Letters from charlie
by NikaAlexaCullen
Summary: A girls journey to finding her father and the love that she has always longed for. unbeta'd
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A little info before you start reading the story starts in 2006. Bella is a couple days away from her 19th birthday. This is the only chapter written so go read it and if you want me to continue then say so in a review.**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of NikaAlexa. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended when written.**_

Letters from Charlie

My name is Isabella Dwyer and i grew up with a single mother. A flight woman who was never with one man for more than three months but she was the only family had. Now i have no one since my mother passed away.

I've thought about looking for my father but, if he didn't want me when i was a baby he sure as heck doesn't want anything to do with me now. So no matter how much i would love to get to know my father i gave up on the thought almost instantly.

It had been a couple of weeks since my mom died and between going to school and trying to find a job so that i could continue to go to school and pay rent. I am completely exhausted but if i don't do this today i really have no idea when i would get it done.

Starting in her bedroom first was the hardest decision to make. Since its where i found her. But i figured i might as well jump right in. Avoiding this room would do nothing but delay the heart ache.

Packing away the closet maybe the easiest just fold the clothes and put them in the card board boxes i brought with me. At the end of packing the clothes away i spotted some shoe boxes in the corner which was strange because my mother never kept shoe boxes. She liked to say

"Bella if you already wore the shoes why keep a box for it?"

Opening the very first box i noticed it was full of letters. Dozens of them.

Checking the envelop i notice it was addressed to me but in care of my mother. I had never received a piece of mail in my life i didn't even know any one in Washington. If i wasn't curious before i really was now.

_September 10 2005_

_Dear Isabella ,_

_ I think this will be my last letter i have tried for 18 years. You turn 18 in a couple days. You'll legally be an adult. I wanted so much to be apart of your life growing up as I've said in my previous letters. I wont take up much of you're time, you probably want to go hang out with your friends. I just want you to know that additionally to the money i sent for you every month that i had an account opened for you the minute i knew your were on your way into this world. I don't know what college you plan to go to or anything but i still put money in the account for you. You may not want anything to do with me but i really hope you use the money to further your education. I love you Isabella never forget that you have my blood running to through you and you carry my grand mothers name. **That **is your pass._

_The account number is  xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  at the bank of America. _

_Love always Dad_

I sat awe struck before just staring at the letter in my hand for a while before reaching back into the envelop and pulling out the card inside. It was black with purple and pink flowers on it, it read wishing you a very happy 18th birthday.

On the inside it said

"_May your special day be filled with with friends, fun, laughter, and every wish your heart can dream of. Happy 18th Birthday!_

_Enclosed is $100. Have fun with your friends sweetheart."_

How could be it be possible that all this time my father had wanted a relationship with me? And my mother never gave either of us a choice. I didn't even know my father sent money for me. And I'm sure i only got a percentage of it. There were dozens of envelops similar to the one i was just holding in my hand. I grabbed the boxes and headed into my room. I threw a couple of necessities along with the boxes into my Nike Brasilia 5 duffle bag and grabbed my hand bag with the final letter from my father in my hand and headed straight to the bank.

"yes hi id like to check a bank account"

"Name please?"

"Isabella Dwyer"

The teller tapped some keys and then said she could find anything but then something struck me. On the envelopes from my father he always wrote to Isabella Swan. Maybe that's the name he use to open the account.

"Try Isabella Swan"

"account number ?" I gave it to her

"password". Huh? I don't have a password.

"i don't have one"

"I'm sorry you cant access this account with out the password."

"alright. Thank you."

Walking outside to sit i felt so disappointed now what do i do. I sat on the bench in front of the bank and re-read the letter again if these are the only way i would ever be close to him i would be grateful. Its a lot closer than i ever thought i would get. Why did my mom tell me all these year that my father was a dead beat ? Shes been taking the money he's been sending me. She took away my chance of having a father.

Just as i was thinking that i notice something.

Going back into the bank i give the teller the information again and when I'm asked the pass word i tell her Marie.

"what would you like to do today."

"I would like to check my bank account balance please."

"There's Two hundred and fifty thousand in this account "

"i want to with draw six hundred please".

She handed the money to me and i made my way to the airport. I found out the closest i could get by plane was Seattle. When i get the I'll have to take the train to forks . I'm going to find my father.


	2. Chapter 2

As i got closer to Forks the more apprehensive i was.

What if he sent me away what would i do then ?

I opened the box with all the letters in them. I wanted to start from the beginning, so while i was on the plane i organized them by date.

_Renee,_

_You left without a word and you took my heart and soul with you. If you weren't happy all you had to do was say so. How could you leave and take my reason for living with you._

_From the moment you told me you were pregnant all i could think about was a little boy with my curly hair and your big blue eyes or a little girl with a smile to light up a room and a giggle that sounds like wind chimes. _

_I had always wanted to be with you, so when you told me that you were pregnant i wanted to put a ring on your finger and make you mine. We were just out of high school i was an 18 year old that wanted to be the best me that i could be so that i could provide for you and my child. That's why i was hardly ever around. I just wanted to be better. I wanted to be worth having you guys in my life._

_When you left i didn't really want to continue doing anything really. Until i realized that even though Isabella wasn't with me i could still provide for her. _

_You may not want to be with me but please give me a chance to be a part of my daughters life._

_Charlie._

I didn't realize i was crying until a teardrop fell on the paper i was holding in my hands. There was so much love and sincerity in the words. How could it be that the woman i thought i knew the best and that would do almost anything for me would take me from some one that i meant so much to. That love me this much ?

I looked up just as we were passing the Forks city limits sign.

So much was going on in my head.

All this time, All the bad things thought about this man. And all this time he had wanted to be apart of my life.

The next letter was a little shorter but just as meaning full if not more so. Just one month after the first.

_Renee _

_I called your mother and she gave me your address. I will respect your wishes and not just show up at your house but i am going to come to Florida so that i can see my child. I did some research and found that there was a park close to your apartment. Please bring Isabella so that i can see her._

_Charlie._

There was at least five more letters like this and it seemed like she never brought me to him, since every time he is begging her to show up the next time. Or to take me to my late grandmothers house so that if she didn't want to see him she didn't have to but he would get to spend sometime with me.

Doesn't seem like she ever complied.

"miss we're here"

I looked up at the house and i felt my heart jump into my throat. The house is white with green accents. And large trees standing in front of the house. Its so pretty here. All the green. I love it.

I was about to meet my father for the first time and i think seeing the house was now making this even more real.

I payed the taxi driver and got out. Walking up to the door, the closer i got, the more i wanted to run back to Florida and pretend i never found those letters but there was a larger part of me that really wanted to meet the man who fathered me.

My knocks go unanswered.

"Hey" i heard someone call out to me.

I turned to find a man standing on the sidewalk that looked to be around my age or a little bit older. The first thing i noticed about him was his hair. Shocking blondish red hair. Then his eyes. The colour of the ocean, a greenish blue colour.

"I've never seen you here before. If you're looking for Charlie, he's not home."

"yeah I'm from out of town."

"huh. You look a lot like Charlie. You guys related or something" i chuckled a little.

"you can definitely say that. Do you know when he would be back?"

"he should be back soon. Think he just ran down to the post...speak of the devil. Here he is now"

A black Nissan four door car pulled into the drive way.

"anyways. Ill leave you to it. see ya." and with that he was gone.

And then my focus was back on the car. After a couple minutes he stepped out. Tall; maybe six feet. I obviously didn't get my dads' height since I'm just five foot six.

There was scruff on his face and he had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Now i see why that guy said we looked like we were related. I looked like him. A lot.

He hadn't noticed me standing on the stairs until he was make his way up to the front door. The first time he looked at me all i saw was recognition.

"Isabella" all i could do was nod and before i knew it he was at the top of the stairs and had enveloped me into the warmest hug i had been in.

He held me out at arms length just looking at me and then hugging me again and the repeating the process. He wiped the tears away from my eyes. As i sobbed even harder.

"i never thought i would see this day"

"Come . Come inside" he held my hand while he unlocked the door and he continued holding my hand while he showed me around the house. In his living room above the fire place were two photographs one of a baby fist in a larger hand and then the next was him kissing a baby on the cheek whom i assumed was me.

My mother never had any photos of me around the house. This was the first time i had seen a photo of myself as a baby.

"Those were taken when you were 2 months old." my father said softly as i stood there staring at the pictures.

I looked up into his eyes and all i saw was happiness, joy and love. And i felt the exact same.

How can i feel more love for and from someone in the last fifteen minutes than i have for the last eighteen years?.

**An:**

**Sorry it took so long for an update. Had so much stuff going on add to that bd pt2 promo.**

**So she meets charlie for the first time.**

**Edward is semi introduced...*wink wink***

**check out the for pictures from this fic. You can either just type it in or go to my profile page where there's a direct link.**

**See you in a week... and a little glimpse into the future it wont be from Bellas pov.**


End file.
